


Mysteriously, Something Moves Through the Chicago Night...

by spuffyduds



Category: due South
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Community: ds_snippets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for ds_snippets, for the prompts of screen, ticket, crunch, flicker, knees .</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mysteriously, Something Moves Through the Chicago Night...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ds_snippets, for the prompts of screen, ticket, crunch, flicker, knees .

Ray doesn't remember buying a ticket for Crazytown today, but apparently he did, because when Fraser's breathing in his ear starts to actually tickle and Ray turns to say, "Hey, buddy, wanna give me some room?"--the second their eyes meet, Fraser scoots back and looks..._guilty_? For what? Just hogging Ray's space, he does that all the time, why would he act like--

Like he _meant_ something by it.

Yeah, that's crazy.

Ray eats another fistful of popcorn and concentrates really hard on the Night Stalker, flickering on the little screen of his crappy tv. He should probably whack the coat-hanger antenna into another shape, and did he miss the monster reveal? Vampire, werewolf, zombie? He's just gotten back into it enough to wonder if he'd look stupid or maybe kinda cool in Kolchak's hat when Fraser's thigh presses against his.

Ray can't help it, he _looks_, and Fraser is staring at the tv, but he shifts away a little. Ray's leg feels cold.

So maybe he bought a ticket to Crazy but he's not having a layover at Stupid, and the next time Fraser nudges up against his side Ray keeps his eyes fucking _front_. He doesn't look at Fraser when Fraser starts breathing in his ear again. Not even when the breathing turns to nibbling. He doesn't look when Fraser pulls his shirt up and kisses his stomach.

Somewhere in there Ray spills his popcorn, and when Fraser goes on his knees--Jesus!--Ray can hear it crunching, and that's got to be uncomfortable, but from the noises he's making Fraser doesn't seem to mind, and Kolchak is talking about a headless motorcyclist, what the _fuck_, and Ray's coming and it's fantastic and he's very confused, is he allowed to look at Fraser _now_? Does he get to look at Fraser ever again?

 

\--END--


End file.
